


Who I'm Not

by toesohnoes



Category: Ringer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She plants her knees on either side of his head and lowers herself down. Andrew raises his head eagerly, until his mouth finally touches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I'm Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12039072371/she-plants-her-knees-on-either-side-of-his-head).

She plants her knees on either side of his head and lowers herself down. Andrew raises his head eagerly, until his mouth finally touches her. He eases her open with his lips and allows his tongue to push forward, tasting as much of her as he can reach.

She watches as his hands clench and unclench where she’s bound them, trapped uselessly against the headboard. It feels safer like this, like she can finally let herself go. She doesn’t have to be Siobhan any more – she doesn’t have to be anyone but herself, losing her mind in her own quaking body.

She grinds down against his waiting tongue and groans, the sound rumbling from the centre of her chest: she doesn’t want to let him go, not now, not ever. Even if he moans the wrong name, even if he thinks she’s someone else, she loves him: she wants him. How is she supposed to let that go?

Her breath catches in her chest as his lips close over her lip. She grinds as he sucks, and she can feel the first tendrils of white-hot desire shooting through her. Her pussy is dripping wet, smearing over Andrew’s face every time that she rolls her hips. She’s ruining him, thoroughly destroying all that upper-crust composure.

At the gentlest scrape of his teeth over her tender flesh she comes undone, shattering apart over his face as her orgasm slams into her. It forces the air from her lungs and leaves her crying out; her cunt is still tingling as she shuffles lower, still leaving him bound.

She sinks down onto his cock, taking every inch into her soaking core. With Andrew inside her, she feels filled and complete; riding him slowly, twitching around him, and making him pant and beg. He forgets her name, and she likes it best like that – when he moans and falls apart without reminding her of who she’s not, of who she could never want to be.


End file.
